


Rose's Kanto  Pokémon journey

by Witchpokefangirl8647



Category: Pocket Monsters, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash's daughter is the main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchpokefangirl8647/pseuds/Witchpokefangirl8647
Summary: Ash leaves pallet town becomes a stronger trainer and then a father. His Pokémon also start their own families as well. Now his daughter Rose is about to start her own journeyDisclaimer I do not own Pokémon fanfiction is only for fun





	1. How I would end Ash's journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose: deep brown eyes,light skin, wavy black Shoulderlength hair, usually wears a black shirt and jeans with white shoes 
> 
> Ash makes Rose study and help take of the Pokemon. That way she can have a better start then he could.

It has been 12 years since Ash had left pallet down after learning how to take better care of himself and his Pokémon. He even managed to keep in contact with both Professor Oak and his mother reading their letters. His Pokémon even went through a diet change which made them healthier. Not only that they also been finding some good items in Poke pelago. 

 

Not only that he has also managed to make all of his Pokémon much stronger. Even having all the Pokémon that he had released come back to him.

They had also started their own families sometime ago. Today, both Ash and his Pokémon were enjoying some time with their families. 

Ash's daughter Rose was about to turn 10 in a couple of days. He wanted to send her to Pallet town. That way she could meet her grandmother and the professor. 

This, would be a surprise to his daughter, his mother, and Professor Oak or maybe the whole town. He would send her before her birthday after she had gotten her shopping.

That was something that Rose had always insisted on doing. Meanwhile, back in Pallet town professor Oak was tending to it four new Pokémon. He didn't know that he would have to give off four away.

The last Pokémon he had to give away was another electric type but unlike Pikachu she she was a catlike Pokémon who wanted to evolve. This Pokemon was blue,black and yellow her Pokemon was shinx. 

Ash's Pokemon for this fanfiction

Kanto and orange islands

1.Pikachu

2.Venusaur

3.Charizard

4.Blastoise

5.Butterfree

6.Pidgeot

7.Muk

8.Tauros

9.Kingler

10.Snorlax

11.Lapras

12.Primape

Johto

13.Meganium

14.Typholosion

15.Feraligatr

16.Noctowl

17.Heracross

18.Donphan

Hoenn

19.Sceptile

20.Torkoal

21\. Glalie

22.Crawdaunt

23.Swellow

Sinnoh

24.Staraptor

25.Infernape

26.Torreterra

27.Floatzel

28.Gliscor

29.Garachomp

Unova

30\. Unfeazant

31.Embroar

32.Samurott

33.Serperior

34.Leavanny

35.Semistoad

36.Gigalithe

37.Krookodile

Kalos

38.Greninja

39.Talonflame 

40.Hawlucha

41.Goodra

42.Noivern

Alolan

43.Decidueye

44.Incineroar

45.Lycanroc (dusk form)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before anyone asks no Ash will not be catching any brand new Pokémon unless he captures them in the anime he wouldn't have them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pokémon

Rose was playing with one of the Pichu outside. While she was doing that her father was writing a letter to his mother. Which read Dear Mom, this is Rose she will be staying with you for the night, please give her my old room. Love your son Ash.

 

Once he was done his Pidgeot went up to the room to see if what kind of training everyone would be doing.

*He got up and motioned for the bird to follow him.Which he did gladly soon they both stopped where a large green four legged Pokemon was standing.

 

"Venusaur can you call everyone here? It is time for today's training" Ash said. The large grass type just fired his solar beam and called everyone.

Immediately he gave them their training excerises,with himself and five others headed to the beach. Everyone then got to training right away. Ash,was doing his own training as well dodging waves at the beach.

Then after training Rose and Ash started to do their chores. Rose took care of the babies while he took care of the parents. Once she had finished she took a pencil and her list which she had started 2 days ago. By listening to her father's she vowed to be prepared and to learn from her mistakes. 

9 full heals  
5 Pokeballs  
6\. Sodas,  
4 revives  
1 bag of electric type poke food  
1.Bag of grass type food,  
1.bag of water type  
several types of pokebeans and grooming supplies.

Later that night after everyone had eaten Ash sent Rose to bed. Once she went to sleep he folded the letter and then went to bed. Tomorrow would be his last day with her.

First, he would go shopping with her to buy some clothes and other supplies.The question was be how would he get her to Pallet?

While, he was asleep a few of his Pokemon were talking. Ash didn't know it but his Pokémon had agreed on taking Rose to Pallet town themselves. Now they were trying to decide on who should take his daughter there.


	3. Chapter 3

”Noivern, you and Charizard are the biggest out of all us here right?”Noctowl asked. “Yeah, we are why do you ask?” The bat-like dragon replied. The owl just rolled his eyes “you should take Rose to her grandmothers tomorrow" he said as he started to stretch his wings.

Meanwhile, back in the Kanto region Jessie, James and meowth had actually gotten fired from Team Rocket. Nine years ago their boss had finally gotten fed up with them. 

Jessie and James had to getseveral jobs and start a small garden. Meowth learned how to carvesmall Pokemon figurines with his claws but enough about them. 

Back at Ash's house Rose was fast asleep. That night she dreams of her future Pokemon. What, she didn't know was that her real journey would be nothing like her dreams. She wouldn't get the starter she won't wanted. 

Nor would she be able to capture the teammates that she wanted. But she could get more books on Pokemon care and at least try to bond with her Pokemon.

There was one thing that she didn't know. For some reason her father couldn't find any books on it.

Hopefully she could figure out how to train her own Pokémon. It was the only thing she was lacking knowledge on after all. Right now though she was tired and had gone to bed early.

The money she had saved up for shopping was in a wallet. Which was hidden away inside an empty chocolate box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Ash is unable to find any books on Pokémon training where he lives. Rose is going to have a tough time training her team


	4. Rose's journey part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pokémon this fanfiction is only for fun

Rose, got up early today was the day she would go shopping and then away to start her Pokémon journey. Her father was still asleep however some of his Pokémon were awake.The ones that were awake were preparing to start training harder.

Ash was planning to make them spar with each other. He was also going to make them practice their new moves.He had a schedule all set for them and himself. Being as quiet as she could Rose took the box where she had stored all of her money. The nine-year-old then put the list into it

She then got out one of her books to re-read. The book was all about Pokémon diets. It also told her the best ways to prepare the food. Suddenly she got up from her bed and rushed towards the bathroom.

After she had finished she got dressed and went to make A new list. This one consistent of what she wanted her team to look like.First, she wanted to choose squirtle,then capture mareep, and a paras.

Meanwhile,downstairs Ash was starting to wake up.'How am I going to get there?' She would have to worry about that first.

As she was pondering her father was getting dressed. Afterwards "Rose come downstairs we're going shopping soon" her father yelled.

This immediately made her get her money and her lists back out. Then she rushed downstairs. Both of them then walked towards the store. "I'll be waiting outside get whatever you need" Ash told her as he sat down.

Rose got her list out and started to gather stuff. Once finished she when and paid for the rest of it. She then packed up her items and went out to meet her father. When she got there he had Noivern out

**_Ash's flashback_ **

Yesterday before bedtime his Noviern and Noctowl approached him. "Is everything alright you two?" After awhile they nod as the dragon type just flapped his wings and looked towards Rose outside. 

"You want to take her Noivern?" He just nodded as he went back out. 

End flashback

"Noivern here is going to fly you to Pallet town" her father told her. That made her excited she knew that Noviern I had a lot of stamina.

He gave her the letter for her grandma. ‘ I hope everything goes well for you’ he thought to himself.

Rose just took the letter and climbed up the bat like Pokémon. Noviern then flapped his wings and flew towards Pallet town. Ten and a half hours later they had arrived at Delia's home. 

She gave her grandmother the letter. Delia read it and almost teared up but she stopped herself. Then she lead her upstairs and towards Ash


End file.
